Invisible Hands
by Aozoran
Summary: Twins/Ratchet  What happens when the twins decide to corner our favourite Medic.


**AN: Sorry I've been so quiet XD I've just had a lot of things on my mind. 3 I'll be writing a lot more soon! 33333333333333 **

**Dedicated to Kayla 3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY! 333333333333333333 **

**Disclaimer: XD own nothing.**

* * *

Two pairs of hands were slowly sliding down across his broad shoulders, his head jerking upwards, the tool dropping from his grip as fingers were sliding lightly down across his thighs, his body arching sharply as pressure was applied to sensitive seams and the edges of his codpiece teasing him with ghostly touches across the metal. Blue optics shuttered tightly before he was glancing back over his shoulder, seeing nothing there, his hips jerking slightly against the edge of the work bench, almost vibrating with the heat that was scorching through his systems.

Grumbling softly under his breath, Ratchet was twisting slightly, deciding that he definitely needed to get a little recharge considering the fact that his processors were teasing him with things that were most assuredly not there. One hand lifted, fingers rubbing across his optical ridges, letting out a groan when the touches seemed to continue, his helm suddenly arched to one side as damp, lips brushed just under his audio. Arms curled around his waist, supporting his weight, holding him still, while his codpiece suddenly dropped to the floor.

Inhaling sharply the moment something wet and burning hot touched his spike, his hips jerked hard into the contact, his hands reaching out, when he felt a glossa slide from base to tip, coiling around the head. It was impossible, his scanners couldn't pick up anything yet... Primus, the heat of his length was being suckled hard, a glossa sweeping around the tip slowly, rubbing and tracing along the slit.

No... oh _Primus_!

His entire spike was being swallowed, denta scrapping at the base, moving up and down his length wetly, his head arched, resting against something solid as his throat was being assaulted too by the invisible pair. The gentle clatter of his armour sounded rather loud in his audios, the faint scent of something like high quality wax filled his senses. His hands bumped into something solid but invisible, his fingertips sliding over it lightly, rubbing and caressing in interest, a soft vibration fluttered up along the length of his painfully hard spike, almost like a purr of affection.

A pair of hands...

Twins.

"Sideswipe." His voice cracked slightly, his entire body trembling with the steady movements of the twin that was giving his spike such an enjoyable work over. For all his dislike of the twins, he still couldn't help but worry over them, like all his patients he was worried that something would happen to them... something he wouldn't be able to fix.

Ratchet was being kissed, a mouth claiming his completely, a glossa licking and tasting around the inside, devouring him completely, melting him into a surprisingly unresisting puddle of mech. Hips rubbed against his aft, moving steadily, the soft scrap of metal and the wet sounds of Sideswipe sucking him off were the only other noises besides the low rough pants being drawn from his lips. This was so addictive, so wonderful... why wasn't he resisting? He was being sucked off... right in the middle of medbay, the door still unlocked, but the danger of discovery just seemed to excite some part of him.

"How about me?" The voice was a silky, particularly smug purr against his audio, making Ratchet shudder in response. "Or are you preferring just my brother to having the both of us?"

A growl was Sunstreaker's only reply, blue optics narrowing as that head attempted to turn back enough to look at him. However, Sunstreaker had already dropped to his knee joints, both twins still using a set of invisibility generators they had snagged from Wheeljack's lab, it would definitely have been a picture to see, Ratchet standing in the middle of medbay whimpering and attempting to thrust his hips forwards into Sideswipe's mouth.

Hands gripped Ratchet's hips tightly, pinning them, something nudging at a knee joint enough to get those legs to spread a little. A hot glossa was suddenly lapping over a wet valve, licking slowly over the rim of it, making the medic yelp sharply, his entire body quivering as he was being not only sucked off, but having a glossa slide so deeply into his valve that his sweetspot was being caressed intimately by the tip. His chassis hitched slightly, fingers were stroking along the sensitive metal between valve and spike, increasing the pressure placed on his sweetspot, stimulating places that Ratchet had never let anyone touch. Instinctively he was leaning forwards, giving Sunstreaker better access as a hand rested lightly on Sideswipe's shoulder to help him keep his balance.

"Why... are you... doing this time me?" Ratchet panted softly.

A wet pop, his length sliding from Sideswipe's mouth. "To say thankyou."

"What?"

"You'll understand..."

What were they going to do with him? But he was soon being encouraged to move towards his quarters through the half hidden connecting door, Sideswipe's hand wrapped around his spike, leaving white and red armour scattered across the floor in the middle of medbay.

"Don't worry yourself, Ratchet, we'll look after you."

Stumbling through the darkness of his quarters, his blue optics blinked when a rather mouth-watering sight was suddenly spread out before him. Sideswipe was on the berth, legs spread and valve so wet that droplets were sliding down onto the covers beneath him. Spike quivering at what was being offered, Ratchet was being gently nudged forwards by Sunstreaker.

"Look at him... he's so wet for you already. Just remember to reward him for all his hard work earlier." A golden hand jerked once over Ratchet's lubricant covered spike, rubbing the throbbing tip, before pressing Ratchet up onto the berth. "You want it don't you? Want to see him panting for you, whimpering your name. Trust me... he's so sexy when he overloads, screaming with pleasure."

The encouragement was definitely enough for the interface-starved Ratchet and the beckoning look of Sideswipe was enough for him to shift forwards on his knees, sliding a hand lightly down over the curve of that crimson chassis, tracing fine lines across it. Before Sunstreaker was behind him, guiding his length to that moist entrance, the heat was teasing the tip of his length. Sides was reaching out for him, drawing him down over the top of him, fingers caressed Ratchet's white helm, drawing him into a heated kiss, their mouths meshing together, lips clinging as something hot was suddenly pressed against Ratchet's stretched valve. Arms held him close, one against his thigh, drawing up his leg just enough that...

"No... wait..." But Ratchet didn't really resist what was being down to him, it was kinky and just what his body needed, the scolding hot pleasure of an interface.

The press of the spike against his valve was making him scoot forwards and suddenly impale Sideswipe on his length, the crimson twin was clawing at his aft and back, trying to pull him closer as he arched into the feel. Yet, the moment that Ratchet had gotten into as far as he could into Sideswipe, the there was no escape from Sunstreaker's large length working its way inside of him, hands were on his thighs, spreading them further. The golden twin was soon thrusting hard into Ratchet, the force of the moments driving him into Sideswipe, the friction of their bodies was so hot... so overwhelming, his voice was lost against Sideswipe's inviting mouth.

"Do you know what were going to do to you after you've come inside Sides? Were both going to take you. You'll like that won't you?" Sunstreaker smirked at Ratchet's whimper, hearing the wet noises of their movements. "Getting fragged by two hard spikes in that valve of yours."

"Impossible..."

"Just have to prove you wrong then."

Ratchet was panting, his face nuzzled against Sideswipe's shoulder, feeling hands stroke over his back and between his spinal plating, Thrusting harder into Sideswipe, he was rewarded with the sweet, breathless gasps of the mech beneath him, his own voice mingled in. He could feel Sunstreaker's hand curled around the base of Sideswipe's length, preventing the crimson twin from coming from what was being done to him, knowing that the desire to come would definitely persuade the twin to give Ratchet at rough pounding.

"Its... so... hot..." Ratchet groaned, feeling the spike inside his valve suddenly change angles, penetrating even deeper into him, though fingers were abruptly joining that spike, stretching him. "No... no... ah... please..." Hips trembled as he was being caressed and stroked, his body being assaulted with pleasure, every inch of his frame being caressed, his thrusts into Sideswipe were erratic, driving himself even more fiercely into that wet welcoming valve.

"Sunny... I need to come..." Sideswipe whimpered. "Let me have him... I need to come so badly..."

"Listen to him, Ratchet. Begging to come, you made him so worked up, so hot... you'll have to keep him that way though, he always loves his valve being played with." When Ratchet was suddenly been rolled. Sunstreaker shifting Ratchet so that his legs were spread on either side of the golden knee joints, pulling his spike free of Sideswipe's valve, dripping lubricant as it did. But in this position, Ratchet's valve was exposed to Sideswipe, Sunstreaker's spike deep inside, though his fingers were still curled around his brother's spike to keep him from coming.

"Ratchet... you look so good." Sideswipe groaned, his hands sweeping over Ratchet's quivering spike and thighs, wanting more needing more.

"No... you... you can't..."

"Go on, Sides. Give it to him."

Ratchet was squirming, but his wrists pinned by a strong hand around them. And he shrieked with bliss as Sideswipe thrust inside him, stretching him so much that he could do nothing to resist, lips parted, his blue optics clouded with ecstasy, both of the twins were deep inside Ratchet's valve, thrusting fiercely and keening with their pleasure, the heat burning all the way through him, his spike quivering as much as he was, until a hand was jerking it roughly.

"You're such a nice tight fit..."

Both were thrusting hard, unable to help themselves, as they pushed in so deep that Ratchet was barely able to keep quiet at all, finally the mech overloaded all over his own belly, his spike being jerked roughly. Before one of his hands was being drawn around to Sideswipe's valve, his fingers being introduced to that wet, stretched entrance, before he was thrusting them inside and Sideswipe overloaded inside of Ratchet. The slickness just allowed the twins to impale Ratchet even more, thrusting in together, a hot wave of something so hard that every movement had that sweetspot burning.

"Put it all inside me." Sideswipe groaned, wiggling his aft, Sunstreaker forcing Ratchet's entire hand inside of his twin, guiding it to thrust in and out of that wet hole. The medic's fingers stretching and working at the wet surfaces on the inside, his wrist twisting around inside that entrance, opening it wide, but definitely not as wide as he himself was being stretched by the twins.

His systems were hot... there was no way to cool himself.

No way to escape...

And suddenly they were both coming hard within him, filling him up with so much fluid, making him overload so hard that he saw stars, screaming their names as he wet over. It was too good... too hot, too wonderful! Everything was burning with such a heated pleasure.

Slowly he was rising from the darkness, still sprawled over Sunstreaker, with Sideswipe snuggled up against them both, a hand stroking over Ratchet's aft, where he realised a large butt plug had been inserted, keeping all that hot fluid inside of him, he couldn't help but groan with every movement.

"Did you enjoy yourself Ratchet?"

"Primus..."

"I'll take that as a yes... Though don't worry, we'll soon be inside you again."

"What...?"

"We young mechs have so much stamina."

"Oh... _Primus_." Came the breathless moan of reply.

* * *

**Happy Birthday Kay 3**


End file.
